I am yours
by InHereIAm
Summary: "There were two bite marks glowing red on his pale skin. He stared at his shoulder for a long time. A really long time. Callie started to wonder if he was angry with her when he finally looked up and met her gaze. He didn't seem angry. He seemed... nervous?"


Callie's breasts were so soft. Nothing beat the feel of them, heaving as she let out breath after breath, trembling as she came down from her high. That soft bare skin pressed against his cheek was better than anything he'd felt in his entire life. Between his own ragged breaths he placed little kisses all over that skin. She played with his hair. Her fingers were gentle now and not desperate as they had been just moments ago when his name was a cry on her lips.

They lay like this as their breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry."

At first, Brandon didn't think he'd heard her right. But then her fingers stilled between his curls and her breasts got tense, somehow. He raised his head to look at her. She was staring at the ceiling with... remorse?

"What do you have to be sorry for? Having hair that stays gorgeous after what we just did?"

Either the joke wasn't that funny or she was really upset about something because the only reaction he got from Callie was a worried stare.

"I can't believe I... that I... uhm. You know, when I was about to, uhm... I'm sorry."

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He really didn't. Just minutes ago she'd been on top of him, rocking his world and the only thing he could remember was how he wanted more of her, more of her, more...

It was heaven. It was Callie.

So why on earth would she be sorry? Maybe... if she was regretting what they'd been doing? Maybe if she regretted being with him, even though they'd been together for over a month now... Maybe she had second thoughts? Maybe it wasn't enough for her that they were eighteen, and finally had moms approval and... Oh my god she was totally regretting this, them. Oh god, oh no, oh no, oH NO..

"I'm sorry I bit you."

Oh.

Brandon wanted to laugh at himself for being the paranoid dumbass he was. But he probably shouldn't since Callie would think he was laughing at her and the fact that she... bit him.

"Why are you sorry about that? I mean, it was... unexpected, but it's not like you have to apologize for it!"

"I don't have to apologize? Brandon look at your shoulder!"

He did. There were two bite marks glowing red on his pale skin. He stared at his shoulder for a long time. A really long time. Callie started to wonder if he was angry with her when he finally looked up and met her gaze. He didn't seem angry. He seemed... nervous

"Callie, you really don't need to be sorry. It doesn't even hurt.

"Yeah, well I bet it hurt when I stuck my teeth in your shoulder!"

Okay, Callie knew Brandon would tell her she was crazy for apologizing... but why on earth did he stare at her with this tense, nervous look in his eyes?

"Brandon?"

He should just go on and say it. Just say it. But he couldn't. It was just so... weird. He was so weird. But this was Callie. He shared everything with her, this was just another one of those things. Right?

"Okay.. You're right, it did hurt..."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Brandon!"

"No, Callie! I mean, it hurt but, but I... liked it."

Oh.

"You.. liked it?"

She looked at him in a way that made him feel less like a gross human being and more like himself. Because she looked at him the way she always did. With love. Still, there was some confusion there, like she didn't quite understand what he was saying. Well, he'd have to clear it up for her, didn't he?

"Yes, I liked it. It was... ."

Her cheeks turned as red as the bite marks on Brandon's skin. And when realizing this, they turned even redder. She just never thought of herself as _hot_. Pretty, yes. Beautiful, sometimes. But never hot. And she definitely didn't think her biting someone, biting _Brandon_ would be considered hot. But it was. And what surprised her the most was that Brandon wasn't the only one with that thought.

"You really think that?"

She was so beautiful. Smiling at him, with the most gorgeous blush and peeking at him with hopefull eyes, grasping the sheet, now covering her naked body.

"Uh-huh.. I think it's so hot, just talking about it turns me on."

He wasn't lying. His southern regions were actually starting to swell as he spoke.

"I kind of... thought it was too."

Did she just say..? Okay,_ now_ he was hard.

"...You did? Then, why were you all devestated just now?

"I thought I'd hurt you! Well, I _had_ hurt you! And I... I just feel weird, I mean, I liked it, I liked biting you and.. Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!"

She just admitted that she enjoyed hurting him. What the hell was wrong with her! She must be a psycho, some sick, twisted sadist. _Oh my god... Oh my g-_

"Callie! It's no big deal! It's not like you would actually hurt me, like you'd stick a knife in me if you could! It's just that you-"

"I just like to see my boyfriend in pain when we're having sex, 'cause that's not weird at all!"

"It's not! Because it's not about the pain. That's like, well, just a way to... show power."

Callie was silent. He supposed she was thinking about what he was trying to tell her. That there was nothing wrong with her. If there was anything wrong with her in this moment it was that she was covered in that sheet. But perhaps it was too soon to point that out. Yes. It probably was. Unless he wanted her to get rough with him... Okay, she would kill him if she knew he was already making up jokes. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though... Okay. Stop.

"Power sounds better than me being a sadist so yeah, let's go with that. But... when did you learn psychology?"

"Uhm..."

This time it was Brandon's turn to blush.

"I... I just felt it, when you bit me I... it was like.. you owned me."

Her eyes widened at his words. She swallowed. And looked at him. He knew that look. He'd seen it for the first time at sixteen, in an unfurnished apartment with a guitar between their bodies. And even though he'd known there was no way they were going to have sex on Daphne's wooden floor a part of him wasn't sure... because of the eyes. Those same eyes staring at him in this moment.

"I owned you?"

Saying it out loud, she knew it was right. He was right. That was it. That feeling of Brandon being _hers, _finally hers. After all that time they only could look, never touch. Now she could. Now he was hers.

"Yes, you _owned _me. I was yours. I am yours."

Her breaths came heavy.

"..To do with what I like?"

If Callie didn't remove that sheet herself this very second he'd rip it off of her.

"To do with what you like."

She removed it.

* * *

**Hiiii guys! ****Soooo, this is something I had to write just to get it out of my head. I just have the feeling Callie would be very dominant in bed** **and that Brandon would, well, _like_ that :P **

**I would really like to know what you thought about this one, for some reason I'm really unsure about it x) ****  
**


End file.
